FwPCMH03
is the 3rd episode of the season Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to Futari Wa Pretty Cure, and also the 52nd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary After Pollon runs off to locate Seekun, he and Hikari run into one-another. When he takes off she decides to follow after him and learns something about her new friends... '' Synopsis Trying to be quiet since Nagisa is sleeping, Wisdom, the Elder, Pollun, and Seekun play in her room, but they end up waking her. She complains they are too loud in the morning and gets up to prepare for school. On the way there Nagisa explains to Honoka that she told them to stay home, not knowing that Pollun has stowed away in her bag. They run into Hikari again, who wonders who they really are before two of her classmates pull her away, believing she shouldn't approach possible "''school superstars". When she seems confused they explain that Honoka is the president of the Science Club, while Nagisa is captain of the Lacrosse Team. Later in class the teacher asks a question that Hikari doesn't really understand. In her mind, she hears the voice of the Queen telling her that she knows more then what she thinks. Meanwhile, Nagisa discovers that Pollun has stowed away in her bag and he tries to hand her the lunch. She scolds him and tells him he has to stay quiet until Class is over. At the Misumi household, Wisdom and the Elder are trying to hide from Nagisa's mom as she does house work. Seekun, still wanting to look for the Queen escapes from Nagisa's bedroom and they are forced to chase after her until they get stuck underneath a table in the living room. Seekun escapes out the front door when Ryouta arrives home. She passes by the school when Pollun notices and chases after her. Hikari is wandering around the school when she spots Honoka leading the science club and Nagisa in the middle of practice. While on the edge of the field, Hikari spots a butterfly and curiously follows it around, only to wander closely onto the field and just barely avoid being hit by the ball Nagisa sent in her direction. Everyone is very impressed by the dodge Hikari performed and she leaves, suddenly aware of her surroundings. After practice, Nagisa discovers Pollun had gone missing again and they begin to search for him, winding up in the Park. Hikari is at another part of the cafe when she suddenly sees Pollun there, who had temporarily lost Seekun as he entered. At first, she thinks Pollun is a plush toy but when he introduces himself and explains that he isn't, he notices that he seems to have known Hikari for a long time. When he sees Seekun again he resumes chasing after her. Hikari spots Nagisa and Honoka at the park on a bench as a Zakenna begins to attack, and frightened she hies behind a nearby tree. She is shocked observing them transform into Pretty Cure, but unknown of her watching them they quickly defeat the Zakenna and everything returns to normal. They leave the area and Hikari begins wondering who her strange school-mates may actually be. Major Events *Hikari meets Pollun for the first time *Hikari discovers that Nagisa and Honoka are really Pretty Cure. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom *Seekun Villains *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Elder Trivia *It is revealed that Nagisa and Honoka are "Verone Academy's superstars." Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart